wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sleet of the IceWings
Sleet Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By Sol Character Information Age 8 years Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality ISTP Occupation Student Tribe IceWing Residence Jade Mountain Academy Relatives Unnamed IceWings (parents) Powers and abilities Normal IceWing powers Quote “Sorry, I just thought that this school was for dragons. It’s weird to see an overgrown crocodile with dye get in.” Appearance Sleet is melanistic – due to excessive melanin production, his entire body is either black or dark grey. Even for an IceWing, he is very thin. He has a scar on his snout from a nasty encounter with a SkyWing. Personality Short-tempered - Sleet is remarkably quick to snap at those he finds annoying. Although he tries to control his temper (key word: tries), he has a problem with finding most dragons he talks to insufferable. He is also very quick to lash out at any perceived criticism. Egotistical - Sleet’s ego is remarkably large. He likes to exaggerate his abilities, and is not very easily brought back to reality (mostly because if he’s gotten to this part, there’s very little chance that you’re going to be able to say anything without him interrupting you any time soon). Spontaneous - Sleet is a dragon driven by emotion – mostly pride. As a result, he doesn’t tend to think things through, and, as much as he hates to admit it, has lost quite a few fights that started because of this. History Due to Sleet’s colouring, his childhood was rather tough. Hunting during the day was nearly impossible since he stuck out like a sore thumb in the Arctic desert, and even worse, he looked like one of the hated NightWings. These two factors meant that he never rose far above the Seventh Circle, with the youngest dragonets outranking him. Shortly after his sixth hatching day, he decided that he’d had enough, and he became determined to leave the Ice Kingdom. During his next hunt, he flew away from the group, and didn’t stop flying until he couldn’t keep flapping his wings. He resumed this pattern each day: flying as far as he could, resting for a few hours, hunting for an hour or two once the sun had gone down, and then sleeping until sunrise. It took him a few days, but eventually the ice beneath him turned into the rocky terrain of the Sky Kingdom. He managed to find a quiet spot by a river, and had settled down fairly well, when a SkyWing patrol found him. He was quickly told to get off their land, or else, and when he tried to hold his ground… It didn’t end too well for him. The worst injury he received was a deep slash on his snout, which has left a scar. Injured, Sleet made his way to the border, and crossed over to the Kingdom of Sand. After only ten minutes of the intense heat, he decided that he only intended to stay for however long it took to reach a cooler place. This time, he travelled and hunted entirely by night, while during the day, he buried himself in the sand and slept. Even so, finding water was very difficult, especially since he avoided towns, scared of another repeat of what had happened with the SkyWings. The dehydration nearly killed him, and when he finally reached the Rainforest Kingdom, he didn’t make it very far before he collapsed, for a group of NightWing and RainWing dragonets to find shortly after. Sleet currently tends Jade Mountain Academy, where he met his only two friends - Jetlag and Macaw. The three of them are an utter nightmare for those who have to put up with them. Gallery E7A0E98B-2A22-4EE3-8AB4-128C938FE27C.jpeg|By Sol 79C9A656-E429-41BD-9F5E-EE6BEBF157FB.jpeg|By Sol Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (DarkusDragon)